We're His Little Hentchmen
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: How the 3 trick or treaters came to be I do not know it's a mystery, Until today, I have unlocked a super secret door, But you're gonna have to read this if you want to know more...
1. Chapter 1

[SHOCK'S POV:]

"Are you going trick or treating, Tori?" My best friend, Carly Marta, asked me during the end of the day at school. She sat in back of me. Our teacher, Mister Smith, wrote a bunch of stuff on the board. He let us talk at the end of the lesson.

"Of course, I am! You can't get rid of the Queen of Halloween so easily." I bragged. Our teacher turned around.

"Who can tell me where Halloween came from?" Mr. Smith asked. A boy raised his hand.

"I know! I know! Halloween is the devil's birthday!" He exclaimed. Mister Smith smack his head with his palm in disapointment. It wasn't long til he picked me.

"Tori Matthews! Help us, please." He pleaded. I slipped my hand behind me and under my desk. Carly and I proceeded to start our secret handshake. Mister Smith stepped to the back of the room. Carly dimmed the lights by using the dimmer switch. One light didn't turn off so I pulled out my slingshot and slammed an egg into it. I pulled out my flashlight and switch it on. I lowered it under my chin to cast a shadow and make it look scary.

"Year after year, children dress up as scary creatures such as -"

I jumped onto the table and placed on a bloody witch mask.

"AAAAH!" The classroom shrieked. I jumped onto a boy's desk and flashed a devil's mask.

"AAAAH! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" He yelled and ducked under his desk. I pounced on the main table in the front of the class.

"Where did it all start, you ask? Halloween originated in latin where the rich gave the poor sweets for scaring away demons or ghost." I explained and hopped off the desk. Everyone seemed to calm down.

"Phew!" A girl wiped off some sweat from her fourhead.

"Some people say it's just the devil's birthday." I paced back and forth, slowly examinating my fellow classmates. I threw the flashlight on the floor.

"I say it's a mith!"

Every one was white with fear.

"Other say that they sacrefice three souls to -"

I jumped onto each one of their desk until I was face to face with my crush, Tyler James.

"THE BOOGIE MAN!" I exclaimed. He sunk into his desk with fear.

"It could be you! Or you! Or even you!" I pointed to different people. As I hopped on floor in front of the class, I lifted the flashlight up and looked at my classmate's terrified faces. Carly flipped on the switch and I shoved the flashlight into my pocket of my dark blue, skinny jeans. I adjusted my tiny black leather jacket that layed over my orange and black striped T-shirt. Tyler slowly started to clap. Everyone joined in and clapped at my wonderful performance. I leaped into my chair as people laughed and laughed.

"Good one, Tori!" A girl giggled.

"Yeah! You really had us fooled." A boy laughed. Carly covered my eyes and I laughed in reply.

"Queen of Hallo- ween! Queen of Hallo-ween!" She started to chant.

"Queen of Hallo- ween!" Tyler joined in. Pretty soon everyone was chanting it. The bell rang and they all cheered it out loud as they bolted out the door. I picked up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder.

"Hold it, 'Queen Of Halloween'." Mister Smith grabbed my by the the back of my backpack.

"That was some performance you pulled off." He crossed his arms.

"Thanks. Just being me." I bragged.

"Not a lot of people can be that brave in front of people."

"Don't make me blush!"

"Maybe, you can share some of the boldness with the class."

"Hm..."

"It'll improve your grades."

"I'm an A+ honor roll student."

"It'll make you popular."

"I already am."

"It'll improve your sport performance."

"I'm a sport all star."

"You won't ever get detention from your pranks."

"Deal!" I exclaimed, as I shook Smith's hand.

"You start today." He ordered.

"What? No way! I have things to do this week! I need to find my costume. I need to decorate my house for trick or treaters! Mister Smith, without me, Halloween is ruined!" I tried to explain.

"Fine."

"Don't worry. I'll be back." I said.

"You sure?" Mister Smith asked.

"Please...What's the worse that could happen?" I bragged, shrugging. I bolted out the door and into the courtyard.

"Hey, Tori. You're invited to my halloween party. See 'ya there." Tyler winked at me.

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied. A boy jumped in front of me with a mask on. I placed on a scarier mask and let out a mighty, fake roar. He screamed in reply.

"Dangit! Looks like The Queen of Halloween is gonna stay queen." He sighed.

"You better believe it." I laughed and threw an egg at him. "And don't forget it."

I realized something. Everything in my life was perfect. For now. A girl was tramatized from the devil mask. I comforted her by saying,

"It's okay. Who's actual dumb enough to dress up as the devil?"


	2. Chapter 2

[LOCK'S POV:]

"Aw! Look at my little handsome devil." My mother cooed as she began to pinch my cheeks.

"Mom! Quit it." I growled, pulling away and straightening my Halloween costume.

"Now, Bradley Connell, don't talk to your mother that way!" She snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you stopped treating me like a baby!" I snapped back. My mother smirked in reply. As she walked away, I ran up into my room. I slammed the door shut and made sure no one was watching. I leaped in front of my mirror to catch a glimpse of myself. I really was a handsome devil. With a flash of my pure white teeth and a swoosh of my cape, I leaped onto my open open window.

"Watch out, world! Prepare for the fright of your life!" I roared, making sure my mom couldn't hear me. As I began to turn around, I felt something stop me from moving. My shoelace was stuck at the edge of the roof. I tried getting it out by tugging on it but I began to feel off balance. It wasn't long 'til I started to fall. I rolled down the roof and scrapped my body on the way down. Blood trickled from my lip. And my ear. And my nose. My house was three story and my room was at the very top. I thought it was the end as I fell. I was face to face with the grassy ground as I hung upside down from the roof. My shoelace was the only thing keeping me alive. Blood raced to my head. I was feeling light-headed. Two pretty girls were walking down the sidewalk.

[SHOCK'S POV:]

"Tyler totally likes you." Carly grinned.

"Tyler? We've been friends since like...forever. If he really does like me, why doesn't he just ask me out?" I asked, carrying a bag full of Halloween stuff.

"Maybe, 'cause he's scared." She shrugged.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I said.

"Because nothing scares you! Face it, Tori, you're not normal," Carly replied. "And that's just gonna come back to haunt you."

I laughed in reply. As we started to walk again, I noticed a Halloween ornament hanging from the roof. I tisked and smirked.

"No class." I sighed, walking to it.

"Tori...what are you doing?" Carly asked, following me.

"Hm...I'll give them some points for the moving blood." I said. I dipped my finger in it.

"Tori. I'm leaving we could get in trouble." She warned. Carly bolted away and I rolled my eyes.

It doesn't look or feel like fake blood, I thought to myself. All of the sudden, the doll fell into my arms.

"He's real!" I gasped. I examined his body. He was dressed like the devil. Weird. He groaned and I didn't know what to do. His eyes opened and he glared up at me.

"Am I in heaven?" The boy groaned. Light surrounded my hair and my curls swifted to the side because of cool wind.

"Oh, kid?" I moaned

"Yes?" He asked, smiling.

"I can't hold on much longer." I released the boy and he fell to the ground.

"Uh...bye." I picked up the pace and walked away. He ran up to me.

"Hey! Wait! I'm Brad." He greeted.

"Okay. Be careful next time, 'kay rookie?" I pleaded.

"Okay." Brad replied. I walked away. Pfft. I _ran_ away.

"Next time." He sighed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

[BARREL'S POV:]

I shoved my hands into a bowl and gathered a buttload of candy. My mother turned around and I looked up at her innocently. She walked away and I dumped the whole bowl of candy in my bag.

"Hehe. Too easy." I bragged and tipped toed upstairs. As I burst into my room, I carried my bag over my shoulder.

My room was full of plans. Prank plans. Papers stapled on the wall. A chalk board full of chalk scribbles. Half empty fake blood bottles. Candy wrappers on the floor. Video cameras full of prank footage. Fake objects such as barf, insects, spiders and snakes. I threw my bag into my closet - the resting place of my giant pile of candy stash -.

"Let's see what we got here." I said to myself as I flipped through my schedule/calender book.

"Ooh! It's Hallows-eve!" I exclaimed, slamming my book shut. "My favorite holiday."

I heard a loud knock at the door so I looked outside my bedroom window to see who it was. Of course my mom answered.

"Hello, Angela!" She greeted.

"Hey Ms. Morgan. Is Drake home?" Angela asked. My mom walked in, waiting for Angela to follow her. Angela didn't move a muscle. My mom turned to her.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please, come in. I do insist." She insisted. Angela grinned and walked in. I rubbed my hands together and began my plan. I leaped onto my bed and grabbed my prank kit.

"This is going to be hilarious." I exclaimed quietly. After setting up my prank, I grabbed my camera.

"Just gotta press record." I whispered, turning off the light and hiding in my closet. "Done."

I heard her soft footsteps.

"She's coming," I exclaimed softly. "She's almost here!"

I left a tiny crack in my closet to record her reaction. As she stepped in, her eyes shimmered in the darkness. Her green eyes glowed. Angela came to my bed.

"Drake? Why are you sleeping? It's only three P.M." She asked, slowly removing my blanket.

"Drake?" Angela narrowed her eyes. My automatic dummy sprang out. She gasped and punched it in the face. I jumped out of the closet wearing a mask and she jumped on me.

"Where's my friend, you jackass!" She hissed._ LITTERALLY!_

"Angie! Angie! It's me! Calm down!" I pleaded.

"Drake!" Angela gasped. She flipped her bangs out of the way.

"Haha!" I laughed, getting up. She punched me in the gut causing me to yelp in pain.

"Don't scare me like that!" Angela growled.

"I can't make any promises!" I joked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. She must be really mad, I thought.

"I'm sorry, Angie." I admitted. With no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I thought you were gone." Angela whispered. There was a long silence. My face grew red. She slowly released me.

"Don't ever think that. I'll always be here." I assured her softly. "For you. And you only."

We were the shortest kids in our class but for some reason, no one picked on me. Sometimes they made fun of Angie but they never did the next day. She made me feel happy. No one understood me like her. She always laughed at my jokes and pranks. She made me feel weird. Angela was always there for me. She always had my back. She made me feel...scared. And loved. And special. She kinda creeped me out some times. I just ignored it.

"Anyways," Angela said, breaking the silence. "Ready to go? Remember, you promised to take me out to get a Halloween costume?"

"Sure. Let me get my bike." I ran downstairs with her, hand to hand. I pulled my bike out of the garage. I waited for her in the sunlight. She wore dark sunglasses.

"Why sunglasses?" I asked.

"The sun's kinda annoying." Angela shrugged. "And they make me look cool."

She walked by my side as I rode on my bike.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking." Angela replied.

"Not as long as I'm around. Hop on." I insisted. She slowly climbed on my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist. We rode to my favorite Halloween store.


	4. Chapter 4

[Shock's POV:]

"Trick or Treat!" I exclaimed as I brushed my hair in the mirror. It was 9PM. I hummed the Trick or Treat song. My brother walked in with grape juice. He kept taking a sip. I examined my Halloween costume. I wore a red dress with a hood. I was little red riding hood.

"Now! For the finishing touch!" I placed on my wolf mask and pretended to howl.

"Tori. You're taking me trick or treating tomorrow, right?" My brother asked.

"Not now, Tommy." I growled.

"Mom! Tori won't take me trick or treating." He yelled to my mom.

"Shut up, Tommy!" I barked.

"Mom! She said she's gonna lock me in the basement!" Tommy cried.

"He's lying!" I yelled.

"Mom! Tori hit me!" He complained.

"I did not! You lying little -" I wanted to grip his throat.

"Mommy! Help me!" Tommy pleaded. I came closer and closer to him. He threw his punch on me.

"You jackass! This was my costume." I barked. My mom came in and she heard my foul language.

"Tori!" She gasped.

"Mom? It's not what it looks like!" I replied, backing away. Tommy ran into her arms with fake tears.

"She threatened to kill me!" He lied.

"Shut your mouth, you fucking lying son of a bitch!" I realized what I just said. I didn't dare to look up at my mother.

"Tori, no Halloween this year." She simply said. My eyes widened. The room started spinning. My vision blurred with anger. I fell to the ground with a loud moan. An hour later, I awoken in a haze. I ran downstairs to see my mom, folding clothes.

"Mom, you can't do this to me!" I begged.

"Oh, yes, I can." She picked up the basket and walked upstairs.

"Mom, look at my dress! That little_ DEVIL_ did this."

"Tori Mathews! Your little brother is not a devil."

"You're right! That would be an insult to devils everywhere."

"Tori! I had enough of your babbling."

"Mom. Atleast, look at my dress."

She looked down at my dress and saw a big purple stain. She knew how much I loved this dress. It was my only one. I'm not that big of a dress person.

"I see. Well, Tori, I guess I was wrong. You can have Halloween." She walked away.

"Yes!" I cheered. I realized something. I still haven't won this battle. My dress was still stained.

"Wait, mom! What do I do about my dress?" I asked loudly, so she could hear me upstairs. I didn't quite make out what she said.

"What?" I asked. It was harder to hear her but it sounded like she said,

"Just put it in the washer, sweetie!"

"Oh, well," I sighed. "Mother knows best."

My sentence was full of sarcasm and disapointment. I shoved my dress in the washer machine. I watched as the washer spinner moved back and forth and back then forth.

"Tommy is dead meat." I growled under my breathe. I walked up stairs and into my room. My room was pretty big. For me. Not for Tommy. I walked into my bathroom that was in my bedroom, changed into my scary PJ's and came into my room with my toothbrush stuffed in my mouth. I scrubbed my toothbrush back and forth until my mouth started to burn. I spit out the white disolved toothpaste in my sink. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror.

"Tommy is such a big, giant jackass." I saw a picture of a long, tall skeleton guy that I drew a long time ago. He stood on a curly mountain in the moonlight.

"I remember this." I said, taking the picture down. On the corner it said,

_Look in your drawer,_

_If want more._

"Pfft. Lame!" I joked, rinsing my mouth with mouth wash. I spit it out a minute later. As I turned off the light in the restroom, I looked at the picture some more. My restroom was left of my room. I sat on my bed. My drawer was right next to my bed. I used it for a nightstand.

"Maybe, I should just -" I slowly reached for my drawer knob. I grabbed my old drawing journal. There was a title on it. I read,

_Welcome To Halloween Town,_

_Enter...If you dare..._

I bit my fingernail and slowly began to open it. It was locked.

"Weird," I said. "No matter."

I grabbed a hairpin and stuffed it in the lock. The locked was stuffed. I used my hairpin to pull out what was in the lock. It was a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What the -" I opened it up. It was a note. It read,

_Do not enter unless you have a death wish,_

_Even then, this book is trouble that I do not want to dish._

"I don't remember writing this crap!" I said to myself. I unlocked the book with ease.

Before opening it, I took a deep breathe. I slowly began to open it. A big wind blew my hair back. Whispers echoed my head. White things left my book. I decided to ignore it. I different pictures. It started in the pumkin patch. Then, into town. Different gruesome pictures filled the book.

"Wow," I gasped softly. "What is this place?"

I flipped to the next page. It was a sign that read,

_Halloween Town._

What really caught my eye was a girl. She had stitches all over her body. She looked kinda like a ragdoll. A shadow casted on the moon. I flipped to the next page. It was a treehouse. It had an inscription.

_The best Trick or Treaters in Halloween Town. Lock, Shock and Barrel._

An arrow pointed to a cage elevator. Nobody was there.

"Weird," I exclaimed. "Carly is gonna love this!"

I flipped to the very last page. It was lyrics.

"Boys and Girls of every age." I sang softly. I looked at the time. It was 11: 59 PM! I slammed the book shut and shoved it in my backpack. I looked at my backpack. Halloween was tomorrow. Those Halloween ideas were golden. I saw the cup of purple juice spilled on the floor.

"I'm gonna get Tommy for that." I growled, throwing my sheets and blankets over me near my neck. I turned off my lamp that rested on my desk. Before going to sleep, I glanced at the journal and simply said,

"And I know just how to do it."


	5. Chapter 5

[Lock's POV:]

I walked home late. My mom told me to pick up some extra candy. I had tons of candy in my bag.

"Hey, Brad." A voice greeted. I looked up to see, David.

"What do _YOU _want?" I growled.

"Just wanted to say hello." He lied, slyly. He looked at my costume.

"What's with the tights?"

I was insulted.

"I'm the devil!" I barked. David snapped his fingers and two other guys appeared. One had a bat the other had a chain.

"So, tell me, Brad, how much candy you got?" David asked.

"It's not for you! Shit- breath!" I snapped, backing away.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. I spun around to see two more people. One had eggs and the other had a giant tree branch. They slapped their weapons against their palms. I shoved them away and ran toward my home.

"Get 'em!" David yelled. I bolted home. As fast as I could. I stopped on a two way road. One said,

_Elbany Road_

The other one said,

_Woods_

"This way! He went this way!" A voice yelled.

"Shortcut!" I exclaimed, running into the woods. I ran into the woods but slid down the dirt road when I ran too fast. I rolled down a hill, scraping my cape.

David made a stop near the signs.

"You go there! We go here!" He pointed to different roads and different people. I stopped sliding when I hit my head on a fallen tree. I leaped over the dead tree and ran faster.

Gotta get away! Gotta go home! Faster, I thought to myself. Faster! Faster!

My breath became harder. Drops of sweat slid down my fourhead. My cape got caught in a branch. I tried running but my cape flipped over my head and got caught in my pants. I rolled down the hill. My face scraped against the cold, hard, dirty floor. I landed back on the street. My leg felt twisted but I had to run. I picked myself off the floor and limped home. My neighbor, Drake, was parking his bike. He had a girl with him.

"Goodnight, Angela." I heard him say.

"Night." She replied. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Wha -" I asked. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see David. He threw a punch towards my face. A shot of pain stung my face.

"Brad!" Drake gasped. He ran to me but he was too far. Everyone ganged up on me. They started hitting me with a bat. I don't know what happened next. Something came over me. My teeth started to hurt. I spranged to my feet and felt inside my mouth. They seemed to be in slow-motion but I seemed to have super speed. Drake was running at full speed but he seemed to be walking in slow-mo.

Two of my teeth were sharp to the point. My clothes started to itch. I looked behind me to see a pointy tail.

I'm the devil! I'm a monster, I cried in my head.

David lifted up the bat and slammed it into my head slowly. I grabbed it in mid-air.

"YOU shouldn't have done that." I growled. I lifted him up along with the bat and began to punch him. I don't know what came over me but it felt good. I just wanted to kick. His. Ass.

"How does it feel, huh?" I laughed, grabbing a bat and slamming it into his gut.

"RUN!" They yelled. They all ran into the alley.

"Help!" David groaned, trying to crawl away. I grabbed his leg and pulled him towards me. He sunk his fingernails into the street gravel but it was no use. I kicked him in the face. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Brad! Quit it!" A voice interupted my fun. Drake blocked my punch.

"That's enough, Brad." Drake barked. The girl known as Angela jumped to me. She landed in front of me.

"Dude...quit it! You're gonna get captured!" She warned. I didn't understand her.

"MWAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed.

"Look what you did! He's coming for you, you dumbass!" Angela snapped. The laughter became louder. We all looked around. A large shadow casted upon us. We all looked up to see a shadow on the moon. Wind blew through our head.

"Who- Who's there?" I studdered. She hummed a song in her head.

"Oh no! You did the steps! In the song!" Angela gasped. The legendary boogie man -We only see in our dreams- appeared behind me.

"Hello, Angela." He greeted Angela with sarcasm and evil.

"Go away Oogie! I'm gonna tell my dad on you!" She warned.

"Hahaha! You are too much, my dear!" Boogie laughed.

"Fine. Then, I'll tell..." Angela was lost in thought for only a second. It only made him laugh harder.

"Uncle Jack!" She grinned. He became terrified.

"Wait a second...you won't live to see him." Boogie replied. He unleashed his terrifying body underneath his mouth. It opened up wide and we started slide towards him. We all screamed I'm unision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

[Barrel's POV:]

"Brad! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook my neighbor back and forth. He was having a nightmare.

"Aaaaaahh!" He screamed, still sleeping. I slapped his face. Brad sprung out of bed.

"Oogie Boogie! He's coming." Brad shuddered. I slapped his cheek.

"Quit it." I warned.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"I want your advice on my costume." I explained. I spinned around, letting him have glimpse of my costume. It was a skeleton costume.

"Pretty good. All you need is a mask." He said.

"But all of the mask are gone for some reason." I tried to explain.

"Not all of them. I'm gonna need a mask, too. Maybe, you can join me." Brad insisted. I nodded. As I walked out the room, I threw a candy and it landed in his hands. With a small grin, I walked out of his house. I slammed the door shut and entered my neighborhood.

"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town, we call home everyone hail to the pumkin song." I sang softly. It was more of a hum. I saw Angela. She was on the roof.

"Hey, Angie! What'cha doing up there?" I greeted.

"Uhh...Free running." She laughed. Angela jumped on the side of the roof, grabbed ahold of the gutters, and swung back then forth. She leaped onto a tree -that had all of it's leaves off- branch using a frontflip. Angela gripped a branch with her hands and legs. She flipped upside down.

"Woah." I gasped softly. She was face to face with me. I was standing up straight and she hung upside down. She kissed my cheek. My face turned bright red.

"You okay, Angie?" I asked softly even though I was screaming with joy in my head.

"Never better! I just visited my dad." Angela swung down, never releasing the branch from her fingers.

"His town was amazing!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"Oh. Glad you liked it." I held my backpack over my shoulder and shoved my free hand into the pocket of my black faded jeans.

"Liked it? I loved it!" Angela yelped in excitement.

"Cool." I replied.

"In fact...I want you to come with me next time." She insisted.

"Meet your father? Sure! I'd love to." I answered. The neighborhood was quiet. Too quiet.

Wonder where all the trick or treaters are at, I thought to myself.

It seemed abanded.

"I'm so tired." I yawned.

"Thanks for walking me home last night." She blushed.

"No prob. Thanks for getting me another bottle of blood." I admitted.

"No biggie. My dad owns tons of these." Angela bragged.

"Woah. Your dad knows how to make fake blood?" I widened my eyes.

"You wanted fake blood?" She asked.

"Oh! Haha! Good one." I laughed.

"I know. Haha!" Angela giggled. We laughed out loud for about five minutes.

Six minutes later:

"Woo! Ha! Funny." I sighed after laughing so hard.

"Yup! That's why I said it." She replied. Angela looked at the time.

"Woah! My mom's gonna kill me! Later, Drake." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheek slowly. She jumped on a branch and swung back then forth until she landed on a roof top. She leaped onto other houses until she was finally gone.

"Woah." I moaned softly.


	7. Chapter 7

[Shock's POV:]

A scary tune played from my alarm clock. It was the Halloween song tune. I grabbed an egg and threw it on the snooze button. As I stretched, only one thing came to mind.

"My dress!"

I ran down stairs and to the laundry room. I was so excited. Until...I opened the dryer.

"Mom?" I asked, searching through the house.

"Yes, sweetie?" She replied, reading a book in bed.

"Where's my dress?"

"It's in your room."

I ran into my room. I searched through my closet, throwing out what I didn't want.

"Nope."

"Not-uh!"

"What the -" I picked up two old masks. One was a devil's mask and the other was a skeleton's mask.

"What is with this fuckin' house?"

I threw the mask on the bed. I dug threw the closet some more.

"No."

"Not this."

"Or this."

"Nope."

"Not-uh!"

I finally got to the back. It wasn't there.

"Mom! It's not here!" I yelled to her.

"Check in the kitchen." She yelled back.

"What?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom's weird." I said, walking to the kitchen. It wasn't there so I trudged back to the laundry room.

"What is it with mom, today?"

I realized something. I didn't open the dryer. I opened the washer. I turned to the next machine.

"It's gotta be in here!" I cried.

I saw a dress at the back of the dryer.

"Oh no!" I was shocked as I pulled out my dress.

"My dress!" I gasped. Tommy came in, drinking some milk.

"PFFT! AHAHAHA!" He laughed, spitting out milk and looking at my dress. I grabbed his shirt collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Shut it, pipsqueek! What did you do to my dress?" I growled.

"Nothing." He giggled. I released him and he slammed his on the floor. I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I grabbed Tommy, taped his mouth and shoved him into the closet.

"Mmhgrh!" He tried to yell. I kicked the door, threatningly.

"What's going on? I heard a noise down here." My mom said.

"My dress. It's ruined!" I yelled.

"What's the big deal? It's just purple." She shrugged.

"The big deal? Mom, I can't be red riding hood with a purple dress!" I replied.

"Hm...you can be a witch!" My mom suggested.

"A witch? Mom, what am I? A three year old?" I asked.

"Don't be like that, Tori." She said, walking upstairs. I opened up the closet.

"Mrr nndje uh iiiiihhh?" He mumbled. I ripped off the tape.

"Aaah! My mustace!" Tommy gasped. I smacked my head with my palm.

"Anyways, your gonna be a witch?" He asked.

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Cool! I found this awesome witch mask. I found these two other cool masks, too. I found them last night in the woods."

"You found them just lying around in the woods?"

"No. They were near a tree. A tree with weird carvings."

"Cool. Show me them."

"Okay, wait here."

"Oh yeah. If you tell mom that I locked you in the closet, I'll tell her where you were last night?"

"Dangit."

I laughed at his reply. He came back down with three masks. A witch mask. A skeleton mask. A devil's mask.

"You get to take one." Tommy suggested.

"I think I want all of them." I laughed, grabbing them all.

"Aw." He sighed.

"Tell 'ya what. I'll let you have my werewolf mask." I smiled, leaning down so we could be face to face.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Really."

He reached out and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Tori. You're the best." He purred. I never really liked his hugs. Today was different. It felt like I would never see him again. Weird feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him gently. I released him. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"Where's your mask, Tori?" He asked.

"In my drawer." I answered. Tommy nodded and dug through my drawer.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed. Tommy placed it on asked,

"How do I looked?"

"Grusome!" I replied. He ran downstairs to go show mom. I looked at the witch mask. It was calling me. I slowly began to put it on.

"Hey, your girl Carly is calling you. Pick up your cellphone." My phone sang. I smirked and threw the mask to the side.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Tori! Get ready. I'll be there in an hour." Carly exclaimed through the phone.

"'Kay. Cool." I replied. After hanging up the phone, I looked at my dress and sighed. I placed it on and looked in the mirror.

"Not bad," I grinned. "Not bad, at all."

It took me 30 minutes to get my hair dirty and knotted. I wanted to be an old fashion witch.

"Here, Tori. It's a witch hat." Tommy covered my eyes and placed a witch hat on my head. My mom walked in.

"Aw, Tori. Don't your look pretty." My mom cooed. "Doesn't she look pretty, Tommy?"

"No, mom." He growled. I thought he was turning mean again. Until he said,

"She looks beautiful."

I smiled. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack when I heard a knock on the door.

"Carly!" I exclaimed.

"ROOOAAAR!" She yelled. Carly was dressed as a scary clown.

"C'mon, Tommy!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. Tommy ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and led me outside. I held the two other mask in my backpack.

"Okay. We have three hours to trick or treat. Then, we have to get Tommy home." Carly explained.

"Woo! Let's get some cand -dee!" I exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

[Lock's POV:]

"What happened last night?" I asked myself, rubbing my bruised head. I looked at my teeth in the mirror. They were no longer sharp.

"Oh, well." I threw the mirror on my bed. I searched for my costume through my closet.

"Mom! Where's my costume?" I yelled so she could hear.

"A boy named Drake borrowed it." She yelled back.

"What!" I gasped. I ran downstairs in my PJ's. I bolted next door to Drake's house and burst through the door.

"Drake! I'm gonna need my costume back." I annouced. No one was home. I walked upstairs.

"Drake?" I asked, searching through the house. I walked to a door. Nothing here. I spun around and walked away. A sudden_ THUD_ made me turn back. My costume was on the floor.

"Aw, sweet." I cheered. It only took me a minute to change into my costume. Trudging away, I thought about something. There was something missing from my costume. I looked in the mirror.

"Hm...what is it? I've got the red suit. My red cape. My red converse." I said, rubbing my chin. I snapped my fingers in realization.

"Mask!" A voice yelled. I turned to see a skeleton.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed, falling backwards. I rolled downstairs. Drake looked down on me.

"Easy, dude." He joked, lending me a hand. I used it to climb to my feet. My teeth started to hurt. I felt the inside of my mouth. Two of my teeth were sharp to the point.

"Nice fangs." Drake said.

"Fangs?" I asked.

That's right, I thought to myself, I have fangs.

I looked at Drake. He wasn't wearing a mask but he looked like a skeleton.

"Are you wearing make-up?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Uhh..." He studdered until he said, "It's face paint! For men."

"Haha! Sure." I joked. We walked outside to see two girls and a little boy.

"Trick or Treat!" They exclaimed in unision. Their bags looked full.

"Drake?" One girl asked.

"Carly?" Drake replied.

"Brad?" The other girl gasped.

"Uh...I didn't catch you name." I sighed.

"It's me. Tori!" She exclaimed. Now, I remember. She saved my life. Drake grabbed a bowl of candy and poured all of it in their bags.

"Thanks!" The little boy exclaimed. Tori looked at the time.

"Time to go home, Tommy." She explained. The little boy nodded in reply.

"Hey, guys, we're going to a party. You should come." Carly insisted.

"Sure." We replied in unision. We all walked outside. Angela joined us about two blocks away.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Carly yawned to Tori three hours after we dropped Tori's little brother home.

"Yeah." She replied. "I know a shortcut."

"A shortcut? Why do I have the feeling..." I began.

"It's through the woods." Tori and I said in unision.


	9. Chapter 9

[Barrel's POV:]

We trudged through the forest.

"Ugh! Tori, my feets, they hurt!" I complained.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Tori ordered.

"Oh no, you didn't, girlfriend!" I snapped my fingers three times in three different dirrections.

"I'm serious. Be quiet!" She replied.

"But-" I was cut of by Angela. She covered my mouth. I looked back at her to see her signal that ment 'shhh'. I nodded in reply.

"What is it, Tori?" Brad asked.

"Footsteps!" She gasped. Someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to face a man with rags for skin. Everyone didn't seem to notice him. They were all facing the other way. I tapped Tori's shoulder.

"Not now, Drake!" She growled, never turning around. I tapped her again.

"Drake! I told you to fuck off!" Tori snapped. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up so she could face the creature.

"Drake! B -" She finally looked up at the creature.

"B -"

"B -"

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"THE BOOGIE MAN!" Everyone - except Tori - shrieked. We all spun around and started to run. Tori stood there. Frozen with fear, I guess. She took a hard gulp and put up her fist. Brad - who was in front of me, making sure the girls were safe and in the lead - didn't see Tori with us. He turned around to see Tori trying to fight. Brad ran to the rescue, letting me pass him. I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you insane?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Yes," He said, giving me a serious look and shaking my hand of his arm. Brad tackled the boogie man. He quickly got up, grabbed Tori, and carried her to his original spot in front of me. I caught up with him five minutes later. Tori wanted to fight the boogie man really bad.

"Let me go! I can take him!" She ordered, struggling to get out of Brad's grip.

"No way!" He replied, running faster and throwing her over his shoulder. We stopped running when we knew he was gone. Until...He appeared right in front of us. Tori punched his gut.

"No! Wait! It's me!" Boogie yelled. It only made her punch him even more.

"Tori! It's me! Tyler!" He tried to say.

"Tyler?" She asked. He nodded and pulled off the mask. Tori kept kicking him.

"What are you doing? I'm not the Boogie Man!" Tyler said.

"This is for scaring my friends!" She barked. We held her back.

"Easy, Tori! Easy!" Carly ordered. She nodded in reply. We left Tyler in the woods. We stopped walking an hour later.

"That's it. We're lost." Tori sighed, sitting down. We were in a clearing. Trees surrounded us and we were near a cliff. I grabbed a stick and rubbed it against my costume. The stick became on fire. I grabbed some other sticks and lit them all on fire. My friends each took one. We dumped out our bags of candy and began to trade things.

"Who would give a watch as a treat?" Carly asked, picking up a really old watch. We all raised our hands and laughed.

"You guys are so weird." She laughed.

"We know." We all said in unision. We all sat down, playing card games. I got up and stretched. Carly and Angela stayed in there oringinal spots, sucking on lolipops and playing goldfish with a pack of cards Tori got for a treat.

"Goldfish." Carly said to Angela for the third time. Angela smirked on her lolipop and picked up another card.

"Dangit, Carly! You're too good at this." Angela yelled.

"I got one! Would you rather have a giraffe's neck or an elephant's trunk?" I asked, chewing on some chocolate.

"Hm, number one." Brad answered, popping some bubble gum. We all nodded in agreement.

"Here," Tori said, handing Brad and I two masks. "For your costumes."

I looked at the skeleton mask, deeply.

"What is it?" Brad asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing," I replied. "Nothing."

I leaned on the tree. It felt as if I could just push it off the cliff.

"Well, don't just stand there." Tori exclaimed. "Put them on."

She placed on her mask as soon as we put on ours.

"Ooh! Look at me! I'm a creepy old witch." She joked, getting up and doing a crazy witch dance. We all started laughing until...

"Woah! Help me!" She pleaded, falling backwards and off the cliff. Brad grabbed her legs and I grabbed his. Tori grabbed a tree branch from the tree I was leaning on. The tree came off like a piece of gum on the bottom of a desk. She needed to grab ahold of something. When the tree leaned forward, Tori grabbed ahold of a door knob on the tree. What we didn't know was that the masks were cursed. They made two bodies of each of us. Three of them were exactly like our costumes except real. The other three were normal bodies without souls. Our souls stayed in the cursed bodies. The cursed bodies were sucked into a tree that opened like a door. Since Tori carried a watch, the swirl in the tree didn't only spin us around. It turned back the clock, turning us younger and younger.

"NOOO!" Angela and Carly screamed in unision. The bodies fell deeper and deeper until,

They were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

[Third Person POV:]

_In loving memory of Tori Matthews, Bradley Connell and Drake Morgan._

_Rest In Piece,_

_For we never really say 'goodbye' but only 'see you later.'_

The THUD of the three bodies sounded like the thuds of a hammer that hammered a piece of wood into the ground on the morning of their funnerals. It was a foggy, rainy morning. Tommy had tears in his eyes. His mother grabbed his shoulder. This was a signal that ment,

"It's time to go." His mother sighed.

"No!" Tommy denied, with tears blinding him.

"Tommy." His mother warned.

"NO! SHE'S MY SISTER! I'M NOT LEAVING!" He yelled. Tommy groveled to his knees and lyed on the very tip of Tori's grave.

"Tommy!" His mother yelled over the rain.

"NO!" He barked.

Two men grabbed him and carried him away.

"No! Let me go! Tori needs me! She still needs me!" The little boy cried. The mother grabbed his shoulder, looked him in the eye, and said,

"Tommy, she's gone."

"But..." He tried.

"She needs me." Tommy sighed.

"She's gone, Tommy," His mother whispered. "She's gone."

Tommy nodded and walked away with his mother. Angela cried near Drake's grave. Carly cried near Tori's grave. David cried near Brad's grave along with lots of other girls. Everyone left hours later. Tommy cried himself to sleep. Carly could never sleep. Angela looked up at her wall, thinking. A thought came to mind.

"Eureka! I've got it!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her bed. She grabbed a bunch of electrical stuff and made an invention in the attic. Angela stayed up to three AM. She ran thirteen blocks to get to Carly's house.

"Carly!" She yelled gently, throwing pepples to her window. Carly looked out her window to see Angela. She knew Angela had something to show her so she bolted outside and to her side.

"What would you say if I we could have_ them_ back?" Angela asked.

"I'd say, what are we doing here?" Carly replied. She led Carly to the graveyard.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. Angela threw a shovel to her chest.

"Start digging!" She ordered, shoveling some dirt away from Drake's grave.

"Uh...okay." Carly sighed, digging out Tori's grave and then Brad's. Angela stuffed Drake's souless body in a bag. Then, Tori's. Then, Brad's. They dragged the bag back to the attic. As they trudged through the neighborhood, David noticed them.

"Now, what could they be doing?" He yawned. David shoved his feet into his bunny slippers and walked outside. They girls accidently left the door open and David crept inside. With a curious look spread on his face, he walked into the attic.

"Pull of the switch, Carly!" Angela ordered. Carly reached for the switch and shut on her invention. The three bodies layed on three tables. David jumped in.

"Aha!" He laughed. Angela looked at David.

"No, don't!" She tried. Carly was startled by David's appearance and jumped back, knocking a bowl of water over. The whole invention exploded.

"You idiot!" Carly strained David's neck.

"Wait!" Angela said, peeking into the covers. Carly came over to Tori's body. She rested her head and arms on it. A hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back, Tori." She cried.

"Nope. Tori, Drake and Brad are gone." David sighed.

What David said was true. They were gone. But something was created. Something even better. Something even weirder. Shock, Lock and Barrel. That's what was created.

"They're gone." David said, after he was done digging up Brad. Carly nodded as tears soaked her cheeks.

"They're gone." Carly cried, walking home. A thought came to Angela's mind.

"That's what you think." She whispered after they left home. Angela ran home and packed up her things in her backpack. She wore a sacriet outfit. A cape with a dress. She wanted to be updated so she added some cool teenage stuff.

"Done!" Angela exclaimed, placing on a black cape with her bag. She ran to the old tree and jumped inside. As she jumped in, she noticed her watch.

"Uh-oh." She gasped. When she landed in halloween town, she was three years old. Angela fell onto a vampire.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Angela! How many times have I told you? Don't wear your watch during the portal!" He had an accent He set her down.

"Ugh. Fifteen years of training down the drain. Oh, well. Welcome to twelve more halloweens in Halloween Town." He sighed.

_**Oogie Boogie: **_

"Hello, my children." The boogie man greeted three, three year olds. The shortest boy's stomach was growling.

"Aw," Boogie cooed. "Here you go."

He passed the shortest boy a bowl of his soon to be famous snake and spider brew. The boy shook his head.

"Just taste it. It's good." He insisted, bringing the spoon closer to him.

"Mm-mmr!" The boy shook his head.

"TASTE IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL PIPSQUEEK!" Boogie yelled. The boy gasped and sucked up all the soup in one gulp. It took him a second to taste it.

"Mmh!" The boy opened his mouth and used his finger to point. It was signal that ment 'more please'. Sally came walking with a basket. Boogie gasped and hid in the shadows. The little boy tried to skatter away but she grabbed his costume.

"Hello, little boy." She grinned. He tripped over the taller boy's sleeping body.

"Hey, Sally!" A skeleton man greeted.

"Oh, hello, Jack." Sally replied. "Look what I found."

"Oh! Three little trick or treaters!" He exclaimed. This loud noise made the others awoken. Jack lifted the boy up. He bit his finger and the other two burst out laughing.

"What name should three troublemakers have?" Jack shook his finger.

"Lock." Sally pointed to the three year old, short boy.

"Okay. I guess." Jack sat down next to her.

''Shock." She continued, pointing to the only girl.

"And Barrel!" They exclaimed in unision, lifting up the little, short boy.

"Haha! Brilliant!" He grinned.

"Thank you." Sally blushed. The kids never took off their mask. Jack pryed them off, leaving their face to be exactly like the mask except with a regular face.

"Oh, no. I believe they're cursed." She sighed.

"Hm, then, I guess they'll fit right in here. Just like you and me." Jack explained.

Sally twirled her hair with her finger.

"So, Jack..." She began. "What did you need?"

"The doc. He's been looking for you everywhere." Jack replied.

"Oh." Sally sighed. She seemed disapointed. They began to walk away.

"Pwoot! I hate that guy!" Boogie growled. The kid's stomach began to growl like black cats mawling on a quiet october night.

"Hm. Better take you guys home." He sighed, leading them to his home. When they were there, Boogie set them down. He was only a shadow to them but they worshipped him. There was a tree house but there was no furniture. The shadow was strong enough to pick up things but not that much. He handed Shock a weapon. Lock took her mask but she threw the axe near his ear. He took a big gulp.

"Haha! I like you, greenbean." Boogie laughed. Lock smirked and combed his red hair into a handsome form. Barrel searched through the cabinents for some food.

"Sorry, chubs. No can do. In order for you to feast, you must feed this beast." Boogie said, applying himself into the third person. Barrel grabbed three roaches and threw them into a vent. Lock and Shock drew a face on the vent and lit up some candles to make sure people knew who they worshipped.

"Okay, Chubs is my new favorite." Boogie laughed. Shock felt a sting in her arm. She looked through her sleeve to see a scorpion. Shock hugged the scorpion gently and it climb to her shoulder. She giggled.

"Happy Halloween!" Jack yelled from the town. Barrel tried getting up. Tons of candy leaked from his costume. The three year olds chowed down. Shock climbed onto the only couch in the whole tree house. She carried Barrel with her. Lock struggled to get up. She lended him a hand and Lock hopped onto the couch. Barrel slepted in the corner of the couch and used all the candy wrappers as a blanket. Shock lyed in the other corner. Lock scooted near her. Because she was shuddering with coldness, Lock hugged her to keep her warm. Boogie simply said,

"Aw, how cute. You're gonna need _ALOT_ of practice if you are going to be my hentchmen."


End file.
